In businesses where a clerk or attendant interfaces with a customer as the customer purchases from a variety of pre-specified products or services, it is useful to have a computer interface terminal to record the customer's selections. Environments in which interface terminals are useful include fast food restaurants and hotel check-in desks, for example. Present interface terminal chassis, however, are complicated devices having a LED or other type of screen that shows the attendant's input and another screen display that shows to the user information relating to what the user purchased. These often have hinges and other joints to move the screens and displays so that the clerk and the customer can more easily see them. If moved too much, however, these hinges and joints can break. A failure in any such joint effectively renders the interface terminal chassis and, therefore, the terminal itself, inoperative.
In a fast food or food service environment, often times drinks and other food may drip and fall on terminal. The liquid from the drinks and moisture and liquids from food can seriously damage circuitry within the interface terminal chassis. Another problem with existing terminal chassis is that they expose numerous cables outside the chassis. These cables, even if protected by some form of or sheath can develop internal leaks, and water or drinks flow. Additionally, because of the many wires, replacement the terminal or work on the chassis can be difficult in an operating fast food restaurant, cafeteria or other food service environment. In essence, therefore, there is substantial room for improvement in the area of counter-top user interface terminals.
In particular, there is a need for an improved counter-top customer interface terminal that is simple to use and that reduces significantly the number of hinges and other mechanical ways to adjust the screen and display positions.
There is a need for an improved counter-top interface terminal that has a minimum number of exposed cables and that is impervious to liquids falling on the unit.
There is a need for a counter-top touch-screen interface terminal that easily permits an attendant to respond to the requests of a customer in business such as fast food restaurants, cafeterias, and other food service environment. If satisfied, such an apparatus could easily provide similar solution to other types of businesses.